When the past meets the present
by IamBurden
Summary: It has been 3 years since the breaking of the curse, Tsuna and Chrome have been going out. What happens when Chrome chance upon a past woe. What will happen when the past meets the present? How will everyone react? 2796 8095 5986


**Thoughts:** _thoughts_

Chrome was sitting on a bench in a park, waiting. It has been 3 years since the breaking of the curse and many things have happened. Gokudera falling in love with Haru, Ryohei getting into a relationship with Hana. The two school idols of Namimori Yamamoto and Kyoko surprisingly in a strong and loving relationship. The only ones left unattached were Mukuro and Hibari, seeing as how Mukuro's creepy aura would drive anyone away and anyone who is sane will never, ever ask Hibari out on a date. Of course there was her own relationship with her boss, Tsuna

There was something that caught her eye in the park though, it was a family. It was a small family of three, a father, a mother and a daughter. It was a small happy family.

Unwillingly her thoughts were drawn to her past, a father that left her, a mother that never cared for her and a stepfather who was simply there. It was her past when she was still Nagi.

"Nagi, is that you?"

It was a voice that she thought she would never hear again, a voice that stop her blood cold in its tracks.

That voice belongs to the mother that never cared.

Mechanically, her head turned to the source of the voice. Her mother never changed since the day she left, her life as a star will never allow it. The only difference was the people stand around her. Besides Chrome's mother was not her stepfather but a new man. _Properly dumped for a new, richer man._ She thought.

"I thought you died Nagi." Chrome could hear the disappointment in her voice but her attention was drawn somewhere else. In her mother's arms was a bundle, a young, baby girl.

Her mother notice her attention and said, "This is my firstborn child"

Chrome could hear the underlining message, you were never my child.

Not that she minded

"Is that so?" Chrome said, "I see that you dump the previous man for a new one. To poor for you?"

It was unlike her to said something like that, yes but she could hardly care.

The man narrowed his eyes, "Why you rude-"

She stopped, noticing the unnatural mist gathering around them.

"Oya, what is going on here, my dearest Nagi"

"Mukuro-nii-sama." She was surprised, "Why are you here?"

"Kufufufu, I sensed that you have some unwanted guest, so I came to support you."

Chrome's mother was shocked, who was this freak that came out of nowhere? His left eye was not normal. And did she hear Nii-sama, Brother?

She screeched, "Who are you, you freak."

"Kufufufu, why I am just one of her older brother in our little dysfunctional family of course, and you?" The dislike was dripping from his sentence. She was one of the causes of his dearest sister's terrible childhood. He did not like her

"I am this girl's mother."

"Oya? I don't think you are"

Her mother's face redden from the disrespect, "YOU DISRESPECTFUL FREAK."

"Hahi! Chrome's in a fight. We have to help her"

"Tch I can see that you stupid woman"

"Haru is not stupid"

Chrome's mother blinked a smoking delinquent and a girl speaking in third person. Her husband spoke, "This does not concern you. Go away"

"You bastard, you're fight with my family and you say that this is not my problem!"

"EXTREME FIGHT."

"Ma,ma Gokudera calm down"

"Gyahahaha, Lambo-sama is here"

"Lambo be quiet."

"Haru-chan, Chrome-chan what's happening here?"

Chrome's mother could no longer take all this new people coming in anymore. How could her useless daughter meet so many people? How could her useless daughter have so many new people care for her? She could no longer take this.

"WHO ARE ALL OF YOU?"

"Ma, ma. Calm down lady. We are her family. I'm her brother."

"Wrong Yamamoto. I am her EXTREME brother."

"Shut up Baseball idiot, lawn head. I am her brother"

The three of them got a staff in the head for their comment. "Kufufufu, I believe I made this clear, I am her brother."

Her mother felt a tug on her skirt. " Who are you?" it was Lambo.

She kicked him away. "Don't touch me."

Chrome called out, "Lambo!"

"Hold… it…in. I CAN'T" He took out his Ten-Year-Later Bazooka out and jumped in.

"Lambo wait." With I-Pin jumping in after him

 **BOOM**

"Yare, Yare. It seems like my young self still can't control himself. Hello Chrome-nee." Then he saw Chrome's mother. "Oh, it's you."

"Oh no, Kawahira-oji-san's noodles are going to get soggy. She was about to run off till she saw what was happening. She dropped her box and moved towards Chrome. "Chrome are you ok?"

Chrome could feel the worry from Haru, Kyoko and I-Pin. She blushed, "Hai."

"Why do you care about this useless waste of space? She will never surmount to anything"

The mother and father could feel the killer intent directed at them. What made it worse was the carnivore of their little group decided to make his appearance.

"Herbivores what are you doing crowding here?" He saw Chrome's mother and her new husband. He too know of Chrome's past despite his aloof attitude. "For threatening my pack, I will bite you to death"

"Kufufufu, don't leave me out of this skylark."

Unfortunately, they were saved by a timid voice. "Erm, everyone. Why are all of you here? I only invited Nagi-chan."

Here comes the last member of her family. "Sorry Nagi-Chan, Reborn held me up."

Chrome's mother screeched, "Who are you?"

Tsuna chuckled and moved to kiss Chrome. Much to Chrome's mother dismay, another that cares for her. "I am her boyfriend. And you?"

"I am her mother. I am her family."

Tsuna's eyes turned orange, his eyes narrowed. "You are not her mother, you are not her family."

"Excuse me?"

"Like I said, you are not her mother, you are not her family." He spread his arms out. "We are. And I believe you have outstayed your welcome."

Everyone had their weapons out. Lambo's hands moved into his pocket, holding his horns. Gokudera held out his dynamites. Yamamoto had his natural-born face on and Shigure kintoki out. Royhei held out his fist. Mukuro and Hibari had their weapons out; for once they have the same goal.

Chrome's mother was blinded by rage, her husband paled at the sight of all the dangerous weapons pointed at them and was trying to pull her away. "How dare y-"

 **SLAP**

Chrome just moved to slap the person that brought her much suffering. Happy to finally take at least a little bit of revenge

"I am done with you." Chrome turned around, "Everyone lets go"

"Are you ok?" Tsuna asked, worried for her.

"I'm ok." Chrome heard the child in her ex-mother's arms cry, and her frustrated attempts to keep her quiet. "But…"

Tsuna followed Chrome's line of sight, "You're worried about her."

"Yes I don't want her to end up like me."

"Don't worry, the Vongola will watch her. I will make sure of it. Come on I sure you are hungry from that fight"

Chrome giggled and kissed him on the cheek, "How sweet. Let's go, Bossu-kun"

Tsuna was right, the 10th generation did become Chrome's family. The guys became her brothers, always fighting older brothers but still her loving brothers. The girls became her sisters and her first friends. Nana become the mother figure in her life and Reborn was the annoying uncle in her little family. She had what she wanted since her childhood

"Nagi is something wrong?"

Chrome smiled, "It's nothing."

A family

 **Done. Like it? Hate it? Please drop a review, it is much appreciated.**


End file.
